Little He Knows, Little He Sees
by Bookworm8793
Summary: What if Éponine and Cosette had a chance to talk? What would they think of each other now? This came from the idea of what would've happened if Éponine had delivered Marius' letter directly to Cosette, and kind of got expanded to her thoughts on her childhood victim from when she first sees her again to her death. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So this idea came to me when I got thinking about what would've happened if Éponine had gotten to deliver Marius' letter directly to Cosette instead of to Valjean. It kind of ended up expanding so that it's Éponine's perspective on everything that happens between when she first sees Cosette and her death at the barricade. There's a lot of overlap with the musical, so be warned. This chapter doesn't contain a ton of new material, mostly just insight into how she feels. Probably a two-shot. Please read and review!**

**Also I obviously own none of Les Mis or any of the lyrics.**

Éponine sat in shock. She hadn't thought about Cosette in years. She wouldn't have recognized her, not ten years later and looking so clean and healthy. She was pretty. Éponine didn't know if Cosette had been pretty as a child. She hadn't ever noticed.

But Marius had noticed. She'd seen him look at Cosette the way he'd never looked at her. The way she wished he'd look at her. Why? Was Cosette really so remarkable? Or was it her appearance? Éponine had worn pretty clothes once. And she's barely glanced twice at little Cosette, grimy and covered in rags. Was she herself so invisible now?

Marius came around the corner, interrupting her thoughts. Éponine jumped up and ran to him.

"Good god, oh what a rumpus!"

Marius clearly wasn't listening. "That girl, who can she be?"

Éponine didn't want to hear any more about it. She continued as if she hadn't heard. "That cop, he'd like to jump us, but he ain't smart, not he."

Her friend wasn't distracted. "Éponine, who was that girl?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Some bourgeois, two-a-penny thing."

"Éponine, find her for me?"

No, she wouldn't. He could forget Cosette, she wouldn't find her for him. She stalled, saying the first thing that came to mind. "What'll you give me?"

She regretted the words the second she said them. She sounded like a beggar.

"Anything."

Éponine shook her head. "Got you all excited now, but God knows what you see in her. Ain't you all delighted now-"

She stopped. He was holding out a coin. Did he really think she was just another urchin he could bribe? But then, she _had_ asked. Her pride stinging, she brushed him off. "No, I don't want your money, sir."

Marius stepped closer, taking her hands gently. "Éponine, do this for me. Discover where she lives. But careful as you go, don't let her father know. 'Ponine, I'm lost until she's found."

Éponine smiled sadly. At the end of the day, she'd do anything for him. And he was asking because he knew she could do it. Only Gavroche knew the city better. She tried to tease him again, but it was hard to force any merriment into her voice.

"You see, I told you so," she said. "There's lots of things I know."

With a grin, Marius rushed off down the street. Éponine just stared after him.

"'Ponine, she knows her way around."

Shaking her head sadly, she ran off down the street. Cosette and her father had looked well-dressed enough to live in any of the big houses past the church. She'd start on the Rue Plumet, the grandest of all the streets. She liked it there, anyway. The begging was good, if nobody chased her off. And it was nice to imagine that one day one of the beautiful houses might belong to her and Marius.

Éponine walked up the street, peering through gates. She didn't know how she'd tell if Cosette was inside one of the houses, or if she lived there and wasn't home. Her best hope was to find her in a garden.

She was nearing the end of the street and starting to wonder where to look next when her heart stopped. There she was, sitting alone on a stone bench just beyond one of the iron gates. Éponine ducked quickly out of sight. No excuses now. She'd have to bring Marius here. Her heart sinking, she started back toward the ABC Cafe, knowing she'd find him there.

Éponine's head was still spinning as she walked. Cosette. Hard to believe that little waif of a thing had grown into such a person. They hadn't known each other well as children. Éponine had never really harbored any ill-feeling toward the girl her parents had turned into a slave. She hadn't really thought about her much. All she knew was that her parents liked to abuse Cosette, and as long as she went along with it, she didn't get the same. She hadn't even resented Cosette when that man had taken her away. Envied her, oh yes. Éponine's life had worsened significantly when Cosette left. Deprived of their former victim, the Thénardiers had turned to her instead. Éponine was glad Cosette had found this new life after all she'd been through. Éponine certainly hadn't survived the same treatment nearly so well.

Sure enough, Marius sat at a table in the ABC Cafe with his friends. They were all talking excitedly, but he stared off into space. Éponine touched his shoulder, and he started.

"Éponine!" he exclaimed. "Éponine, Lamarque is dead. It's going to happen. The revolution. We're actually going to do it."

His friend nodded. "I knew it would happen eventually. Marius… Marius, I found C- I found her." He didn't need to know she knew Cosette's name. This would be hard enough as it was.

Marius jumped up. "What would I do without you? Take me to her, 'Ponine?"

Éponine just nodded and started for the door.

They found Cosette just where Éponine had left her. The way Marius looked at her… Éponine didn't want to think about it.

He stared through the gate at her, grinning. "In my life she has burst like the music of angels, the light of the sun. And my life seems to stop as if something is over and something has scarcely begun."

Éponine started to slip away, but Marius turned to her. "Éponine, you're the friend who has brought me here. Thanks to you I am one with the gods and heaven is near." He turned back to look at his beloved. "And I soar through a world that is new that is free!"

Éponine just stared at him. He was perfect. No one had ever been so good to her. If only he'd ask her, she'd be his in a moment. But he would never ask. He had touched her life and her soul, and he would never know.

Marius jolted her out of her thoughts as he touched her shoulder, asking her to wait, and climbed over the gate into the courtyard. Éponine nodded sadly. Of course she would wait. She always did.

Tears began to roll down her face as Marius and Cosette spoke, professing their love for one another. She shook her head, scolding herself. It was foolish, really, to feel like she was losing him. He had never been hers to begin with. And now he never would be. Hadn't she known that all along?

Éponine heard voices behind her and whirled around. Her father's gang was headed up the street. She strained her ears to hear as they got closer.

"I smell profit here," her father was saying. "Ten years ago he came and paid for Cosette. I let her go for a song, it's time we settled the debt."

Éponine's head spun as the gang started bickering. They were going in there. Marius and Cosette wouldn't know until it was too late. She knew her father wouldn't hesitate to hurt them. And Marius would be found out. It had been so important to him to keep the meeting secret.

Suddenly, Brujon grabbed her, dragging her from the shadows. "What have we here?"

Thénardier looked at her disdainfully. "Who is this hussy?"

"It's your brat Éponine, don't you know your own kid?" Babet scoffed. "Why's she hanging about you?"

"Éponine, get on home," her father ordered. "You're not needed in this, we're enough here without you."

She'd never run with his filthy gang again. "I know this house, I tell you. There's nothing here for you, just the old man and the girl. They live ordinary lives."

She flinched as her father started toward her. "Don't interfere! You've got some gall. Take care, young miss, you've got a lot to say." Éponine didn't miss the threat in his voice.

"She's going soft!" Brujon exclaimed.

"Happens to all," Claquesous agreed.

Montparnasse leered at her. "Go home, 'Ponine, go home, you're in the way."

She had to do something. "I'm gonna scream, I'm gonna warn them here!"

Thénardier shoved her away. "One little scream and you'll regret it for a year."

Éponine gulped. If there was one thing she knew about her father, it was that he didn't make idle threats. She took a deep breath and let out a piercing shriek.

"Make for the sewers!" Thénardier shouted. "Get underground! Leave her to me, don't wait around." He rounded on his daughter. "You wait my girl, you'll rue this night. I'll make you scream, you'll scream all right!"

With that, he disappeared into the shadows just as Marius and Cosette reached the gate.

"It was your cry, sent them away," he exclaimed. "Once more, 'Ponine, saving the day. Dearest Cosette, my friend 'Ponine brought me to you, showed me the way."

Cosette and Éponine locked eyes. Éponine could tell right away that the other girl recognized her. What must she think, her childhood tormenter covered in rags and taking care of her lover?

Marius whirled at a sound behind him and began climbing over the gate. "Someone is near, let's not be seen. Somebody's here!"

Éponine tore herself away from Cosette and followed Marius to a hiding place in the trees. Cosette's father rushed into the courtyard and Éponine tugged at Marius' arm.

"Let us go, let's not be seen."

He shook her off. "I'll stay, I must say farewell. Thank you for your help, 'Ponine."

She sighed. "You're secret's safe, I'll never tell." As quietly as she could, she slipped out into the street and hurried away.

Éponine wandered for a long time, feeling lost. The sky had begun to lighten. She couldn't go home, that much was certain. Her father would still be seething, and she didn't particularly feel like adding physical bruises to her heartache. Not that she expected to escape punishment entirely; if her father had held a grudge against Cosette's father for ten years, he was hardly likely to forget how she'd thwarted his revenge in a matter of days. But she could wait until his temper subsided so maybe he wouldn't hit quite so hard.

She walked for a long time. It was only when she arrived that she realized she'd been heading for the ABC Cafe. To her surprise, she found a Enjolras and Grantaire—who looked sober for once—sitting at one of the tables. So this was it. It was finally going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. This is the second of probably three chapters. There's actually some new content in this one, so that's good. Please, please review. Good or bad, feedback is wonderful and much appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of Les Mis or its characters. The dialogue is mine, except when it isn't.**

Éponine ducked into an alley. The sun had risen hours ago, and she had spent the time hiding from her father's gang. She had to sleep. She curled up in a corner behind a pile of trash and dropped off to sleep.

Before she knew it, a pair of hands was shaking her roughly awake. She opened her eyes and her heart sank when she saw Montparnasse standing over her, grinning.

"Well, look what we have here," he sneered. "Won't your father be pleased with me… might even give me a little reward…" He ran an oily hand down the side of Éponine's face.

She swatted him away. "Leave me alone, 'Parnasse."

"Oh, no, can't do that," he chuckled. "Got to bring you back to the boss. And he's livid, let me tell you. You're in for it this time, 'Ponine." He looked positively delighted at the thought.

"You've gotta get me there first, and you know I'm faster," Éponine replied. She climbed to her feet, ready to run.

Montparnasse's grin only widened. "And where'll you go? The rest of the gang's out there too, you know. You come quiet and maybe I won't tell him you did it for that boy of yours.

Éponine considered a moment. She couldn't really hope to stay out of her father's grasp forever. And it would be worse if he knew about Marius. It was all very well for her to flirt with anyone she liked for a few extra coins, but falling in love? He'd kill her.

She sighed. "All right. Let's get this over with."

Thénardier was waiting with Brujon and Babet in the back of the alley where the gang usually met. He smiled widely when he saw his daughter. "Look at that, the runt can deliver." Montparnasse grinned at the praise and shoved Éponine forward.

Thénardier backhanded his daughter cruelly. "Not so bold now, are we?" He slapped her again, and she fell.

He turned to Babet, who tossed him a long leather belt. Éponine squeezed her eyes shut as the first blow fell. She rolled herself into a tiny ball and waited for it to end.

Twenty minutes later, Éponine lay alone in the alley. When he'd tired of beating her, her father had left, gang in tow. Éponine pulled herself gingerly to her feet, wincing. It hadn't been so bad, all in all. The bruises would fade. They always did.

What she wanted now was Marius. She knew he'd be helping to start work on the barricade. The rebellion was meant to start tonight. If he was going to be in danger, then Éponine would be standing beside him. She just needed to figure out how. Young women, no matter how ragged, didn't go into battle. But little boys did.

Éponine hurried up the street. For once, she had something to thank her father for. Though he usually preferred her to play seductress when begging and stealing, there were times she was of more use to him as a young boy. She looked only fourteen or so in her disguise, and now that Montparnasse had begun to look like a man, Thénardier had no one so young in his gang anymore to use instead.

Once she had donned the jacket and pair of trousers she used for such occasions, Éponine set off again. She found Marius in the Rue de Villette working on the barricade with several other students. She hurried up to him.

He didn't recognize her at first. "Hey little boy—what's this I see?" He sighed with frustration. "God, Éponine, the things you do."

Even his irritation was wonderful to hear. The very sound of his voice lifted the pain from her aching body. She smiled, enjoying falling into the easy and familiar rhythm of teasing him. "I know this is no place for me, still I would rather be with you."

"Get out before the trouble starts," Marius insisted, not amused. "Get out, 'Ponine, you might get shot."

"I've got you worried now, I have," she replied with an impish smile. "That shows you like me quite a lot."

Suddenly, his face lit up. "There is a way that you can help," he exclaimed. He began digging in his pocket. "You are the answer to a prayer. Please take this letter to Cosette and pray to God that she's still there." He held out the letter.

Éponine felt the pain of every lash and bruise from her beating fall back onto her skin. She took the letter silently, just staring at him as he grinned his thanks and hurried away.

"Little you know," she whispered sadly, finally understanding. "Little you care."

Holding back tears, Éponine climbed back over the barricade and started towards the Rue Plumet. Soon she was in front of the house. She felt a sort of bitter pleasure at finding Cosette still seated on the bench behind the gate. At least she wouldn't be hard to find.

Éponine peered through the wrought-iron bars. "Mademoiselle?" she called hesitantly.

Cosette started and looked up. She stood and took a step toward the house, her eyes locked Éponine.

"Please, mademoiselle, I have a letter for you," Éponine called again. "From the boy at the barricade in the Rue de Vilette."

"From Marius?"

Cosette hurried toward the gate and opened it. Éponine tried to keep her face hidden behind her cap as she held out the letter. When the other girl's fingers closed around it, Éponine touched the brim of her hat respectfully and turned to go.

"I'm sorry."

Éponine stopped. She turned her head and her eyes met Cosette's. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Cosette repeated. "For what they've done to you. I never thought I was leaving you to take my place."

"You do remember me."

Cosette laughed softly. "I recognized you the second I saw you, even before he said your name. You haven't changed so much, Éponine Thénardier."

Éponine smiled bitterly. "Haven't I?"

"No. But they haven't been kind to you either. You lost the inn, I assume." Éponine nodded. Cosette shook her head sadly. "And they were hardly kind when times were good. It must have been difficult."

So many people had said the same words over the past few years. Shallow sympathy, pitying looks. Poor little Éponine, hungry and battered, beaten to submit to her father's will. She grew so tired of it. She was no helpless martyr living off of the empty words of the fortunate. But this was different. Here was perhaps the only other person in the world who could truly understand what it meant to live a slave to the Thénardiers' will. And now she looked upon the child who had once made her life hell with nothing but empathy. Éponine blinked back tears, startled to find them stinging the corners of her eyes.

Cosette would be good to Marius.

Éponine looked at the other girl for a long time. Finally, she took a deep breath. "I'm glad to see you well," she said. Then she hurried away into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you all for waiting patiently; I'm sorry this has taken so long to update. This is the final chapter. It goes back into canon eventually, but I've tried to capture the emotions more fully. Please review and let me know what you think!**

As soon as she was sure Cosette could no longer see her, Éponine broke into a run. Tears blurred her vision as she held her chest tight against the cries ripping their way up her throat until finally she collapsed on a small stoop, sobbing freely. She gasped for breath, feeling as if her chest might rip open.

Finally, her breathing slowed and steadied. Éponine sat up, willing herself to calm down. She looked around the deserted street. Somehow, the world had not ended. Her own universe had been shattered, but the moon had still risen, the stars still shone, and somewhere not too far away, the battle for liberty still burned.

Éponine stood up and brushed herself off. Her world needn't end either. Marius still fought at the barricade. When the battle ended, she would lose him to Cosette forever, but until then, she could still be at his side. And if he were to fall in the battle, then Éponine would fall beside him.

It wasn't long before she arrived at the barricade. The national guard stood in the street, not yet firing upon the wall of household goods, but clearly organizing and preparing. Éponine had no doubt what they would do if they saw her, especially thinking her a young boy. She edged along the buildings, keeping in the shadows. To get up and over without being seen, however, would be harder. She took a deep breath and ran for the barricade.

Immediately, shots began exploding around her. Fighting the urge to cower at the noise, Éponine scrambled upwards, willing herself not to think, just climb, keep climbing. She reached the top and swung her legs over, turning to drop down the other side. Immediately, a fire erupted in her chest.

Éponine pulled her jacket closed over the growing bloodstain. She had to get to Marius. Her feet touched the ground and she turned to find him standing beside her. She had never seen a worried face look more beautiful.

"Good God, what are you doing?" he demanded. "'Ponine, have you no fear? Have you seen my beloved? Why have you come back here?"

Éponine struggled to breathe steadily as her chest began to heave. She was getting dizzy. Cosette. The letter. She was here to tell Marius about the letter. He had to know that she had done as he'd asked, that Cosette was waiting for him.

"Took the letter like you said," she told him, her words concentrated and deliberate. "I met her just beyond the door. She said she'll be waiting—I don't think I can stand anymore."

Éponine's knees gave way. She collapsed onto Marius' chest and his arms seized her, supporting her. The student lowered his friend to the ground so she could rest against the barricade.

"Éponine, what's wrong?" he asked. She could hear him trying not to panic as he brushed her hair away from her face. "I feel there's something wet upon your hair. Éponine, you're hurt, you need some help—"

His gentle hands traced the wet trail down her chest. He opened her jacket, laying bare the spreading bloodstain.

"Oh God, it's everywhere."

Marius reached for the wound, but Éponine grabbed his hand, stopping him. He lifted his eyes to meet hers. She had never seen them so full of desperation and hopelessness.

He did love her.

In that one moment, she felt perfectly peaceful. This was how it was meant to be. That one terrible, panicked look from Marius carried all his love and care for her. It was not romantic. Cosette was the one who belonged to Marius, in a way Éponine never could. But Éponine was his friend. For all he was a fool who couldn't see her devotion staring him in the face, he wished her nothing but happiness. He might never kiss her or dote on her or make her his own, but her pain was tearing him open. And that was enough.

Éponine did not fear death. It was better this way. Marius would go on, and he would be happy. And she would end here, next to the man she loved more than anything in the world, content to know that he cared for her, and that he would be all right.

She slid herself toward Marius and rested her head against his chest. All that was left was to put him at ease, to make sure he knew that her suffering was over. She smiled up at him.

"Don't you fret, Monsieur Marius, I don't feel any pain…"


End file.
